


Kiss and tell

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A short cute reveal, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Light Angst, Secret identities are overrated, confused teens, don’t really know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: The night was young but darkness had enveloped Paris, twinkling lights scattered throughout the city. Hidden between the towers of Notre Dame, a leather clad hero sat dangling his legs. The obvious pun left unsaid in his scrambled thoughts.Chat grabbed his head with his hands and clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly. He was so SO dead.





	Kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to mind while trying to find inspiration for my ongoing multi-chapter..

The night was young but darkness had enveloped Paris, twinkling lights scattered throughout the city. Hidden between the towers of Notre Dame, a leather clad hero sat dangling his legs. The obvious pun left unsaid in his scrambled thoughts. 

Chat grabbed his head with his hands and clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly. He was so SO dead. 

The day had started on such a high note. It was a rare treat to be able to study with his friends and he’d loved every moment of it. Then Alya had remembered that she’d promised to babysit her twin sisters and Nino had left along with her, leaving him alone with Marinette. 

_Marinette._

She had been wonderful, so sweet and so funny. They’d been talking about nothing and everything after the assignment was finished, enjoying the treats she’d brought from home. Everything had been so _perfect_ , the sun had made her hair shimmer and the slight blush on her cheeks had been adorable. His heart busting with friendly affection for the girl, he’d thought he could kiss her. And then he had done just that. 

Chat groaned, burying his head deeper in his hands. How could have he messed up so badly? He still remembered her shocked expression, mirroring his own, as he’d leaned back. She’d blurted out an, probably fake, excuse and left before his brain had finished process what he’d done. 

He had betrayed Marinette. Betrayed her trust in him as a friend. No doubt she would hate him now. Now that she’d finally started to talk to him without stuttering. 

He had betrayed his Lady too. He’d swore to only love her, and yet... Chat let out a humorless chuckle. Figures he would realize his crush on his classmate the very second he destroyed any chance of anything happening between them. 

Now he had two unrequited crushes. 

Great.

...

His ears twitched as the telltale sound of a yo-yo sounded from behind him. A small smile crept over his lips as he lifted his head from his hands. Guess he was not the only one feeling for a joyride tonight.

”Hi, Chat.” Ladybug said as soon as she landed next to him.

“Evening, m’lady.” He smiled, trying to act somewhat okay and failing miserably. 

She sat down next to him and sighed. “You too, huh?” 

Chat turned to his partner, confused. “Me too?” 

She sighed again. “Did you have a bad day as well?” 

He chuckled. “I guess you could call it that.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Chat considered it briefly before deciding it might do him some good to vent and get his thoughts out of his head. 

“Well, to be honest... Today I realized I have a crush on a girl... _another_ girl...”

As Ladybug kept quiet, he hesitantly continued. 

“...but I still like you too. And I know this makes me the worst, liking two girls at once and I don’t know what to do.” 

He shook his head again, trying to rid some of his confusion. 

Ladybug took his hand, smiling softly at him. 

“You are not ‘the worst’, Chat. You could never be. We can’t control how we feel and sometimes that means liking two people at once. As long as you’re not leading them both on at the same time, you’re not doing anything wrong by liking them.” She patted his hand.

“And besides, you’re not the only one with this problem.” 

This made Chat whip his head up to meet her eyes. “I’m not?”

Ladybug blushed. “No, you’re not.” 

She hesitated, but seemed amused by his curious and hopeful eyes glued to hers, and the expectant smile growing on his lips. 

“You know that curiosity killed the chat..” She tried. 

“Oh, but satisfaction brought it back.” He winked at her. 

She giggled and bopped his nose. “You remember that I told you before about my crush?” 

Chat’s smile fell but he still nodded. 

“Well, recently I’ve been trying to move on from him since he doesn’t seem to notice me _that_ way... and well I kind of realized that I might’ve had another crush on a certain cat without knowing it...” 

Chat could feel the hope igniting again. He had a chance..? 

“But then today, out of nowhere, my first crush suddenly kissed me.” 

Ladybug blushed red and hid her face in her hands, while Chat’s eyes went wide from surprise.

She shook her head in her hands. “And now I have no idea of what to do.”

Chat stared at his partner as he tried to recover from the shock that his Lady had been kissed by another guy. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked out over the city again. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. 

“... maybe he has a crush on you?” 

Ladybug stared at him and Chat sighed. If he had to break his own heart for her to be together with the one she loved, then so be it.

“Maybe he doesn’t even realize it?” He tried. Kind of like him with Marinette. 

Slowly, Ladybug turned more and more scarlet. 

“Nononono no.” She shook her head furiously.” There’s no way. He wouldn’t.. he couldn’t. I mean we _are_ friends but he doesn’t see me like that. I would’ve noticed. Wouldn’t I have? I’ve been crushing on him for years since he joined our class but he never showed any signs of liking me back. And how could he with me stuttering and spluttering all over the place. But he’s SO dreamy so who can really blame me. He’s practically a supermodel after all. Oh, not that looks are everything! He’s so much more than that! Adrien’s so kind and humble and wonderful and funny and..”

“Wait what?!” Chat’s jaw dropped to the floor, startling Ladybug from her praising her crush.

“Adrien.. as in Adrien _Agreste_? He’s your crush?!” Chat gaped at his partner.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide as she gasped and slammed her hands over her mouth, realizing what she’d said.

Chat’s mind was spinning with all this new information. Ladybug was crushing on _him_! Civilian him. And she’d said they were friends. Chat’s mouth hung open as her words came back to him. Friends. Same class. Stuttering. Was kissed by said crush today. 

He looked up at his partner, a full blown Cheshire grin on his face, as he carefully cupped her cheek. 

Her eyes went wide again, her face still red. “Chat what are you..?”

He cut her off by catching her lips with his own. 

Ladybug gasped from surprise but he held his other hand behind her neck to stop her from breaking the kiss. 

As she started to relax and return the kiss, he deepened it, earning a soft moan from her. 

Satisfied with her reaction, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. 

“I’m happy to hear you like both sides of me this much, Purrrincess.” He purred. 

Ladybug’s jaw dropped. 

“Y-you?!”

He snickered and winked at her.

“Adrien?! But! What? How?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Was this a test?” 

That’s when Chat realized that maybe he’d been a bit too quick on the kissing again... Was that smoke coming out of her ears?

Time to go!

Chat took off, laughing, as a furious Ladybug chased after him. 

“Get back here you alley cat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Quite soon, she caught him and strung him up from the Eiffel Tower in her yo-yo until he apologized for surprise-kissing her twice. Then they spent the night making out behind the largest bell in Notre Dame.
> 
> ——  
> Thanks for reading!   
> Your kudos and comments make my day <3
> 
> And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of ‘As if we’ve met before’... sorry for the delay! Inspiration is back and I’m working on the next chapter. It should be out sometime this week! :) 
> 
> Hope you have an amazing week!


End file.
